


only for you

by kunimi



Series: omigiri december 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, once again. they are in love, osamu... menace. kiyoomi... different type but also menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi
Summary: He just looks socute,Kiyoomi thinks, vaguely affronted. Unfair.“You don’t hafta wear it in public,” Osamu says quickly. “I just thought it might be nice, y’know, to do it here. Like. Matching? ‘Cause y’said ya refuse to be seen inpubliclike this, so I thought…” He gestures around them, to their apartment, their home, and his eyes are so earnest that they make Kiyoomi want to – God, he doesn’t even know. Kiss him, probably. Cup his face, maybe. Sink into his warmth.Kiyoomi rubs the palm of his hand into his eye, grounding out a sigh. It was always going to come to this, he thinks, as he thrusts out his hand, waiting for Osamu to hand him whichever bag is his doom.It was always going to end like this, but he can’t bring himself to mind when Osamu smiles at him like that, warm and delighted.omigiri december day two: ugly christmas jumpers.(aka: miya osamu likes ugly holiday gear, mostly for the laughs. sakusa kiyoomi suffers.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: omigiri december 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh today was a battle of arm issues (i don't want to say what in case it's gross for people to hear lmao bc tragically i cannot spoiler tag on ao3 but let's just say it's swollen and achy) & laptop issues (was this written, edited & posted on my phone? perhaps. i feel like i'm fourteen again and posting fic from my ipod touch fjsjkj) so this is. quite a few hours later than intended but! omigiri hours all hours of the day <3 (also i let it be a little longer to make up for being late dkgjdasgfgfd)
> 
> i was finishing this at 6am while watching iris draw osaomi in ugly christmas jumpers and deeply in my feelings about how their relationship so. that's the vibe for this one lads x
> 
> this is for **omigiri december day two: ugly xmas jumpers!**

The first thing Kiyoomi thinks, upon entering, is that he’s never seen so much _red._

The second is _absolutely not._

“No,” he says flatly. He stops short, frowning at his ridiculous boyfriend. Osamu, undeterred, tugs him by the hand, pulling him further into the Christmas pop-up store. 

Kiyoomi, because his ability to resist nonsense has been severely compromised by Osamu’s presence in his life, lets him. 

In Kiyoomi’s experience, people tend to believe that Osamu wouldn’t be inclined towards chaos, presumably because he’s always borne the reputation of being the more reasonable twin. _They would be wrong,_ he thinks, staring in resignation and vague disgust at the sweaters Osamu is pulling out from the racks and holding up against his chest consideringly. 

“Whaddya think?” Osamu asks, head tilted to the side. Kiyoomi stares, speechless. 

The sweater in Osamu’s hands can best be described as garish. Or a crime against Kiyoomi’s eyes. Either works. It’s orange, dotted with black snowflakes, and there’s vividly blue tinsel somehow stitched to it in rows, with tiny pink pom-poms hanging off them like ornaments from a tree. 

“I think that’s the worst thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Kiyoomi says after a few moments. He’s genuinely stunned at how ugly it is. “And I’ve seen your brother and Bokuto try to beat Shirofuku-san in an eating contest without using chopsticks.”

Osamu barks a laugh at that, but Kiyoomi isn’t done. “Is it a Christmas sweater or a Halloween one?” he demands, forcing himself to perceive the colour scheme again. “And the pom-poms…”

“D’ya reckon they’re better or worse than the tinsel?” Osamu asks, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Kiyoomi glares at him. “Don’t give me impossible tasks. They’re both abominable.”

“Excellent,” Osamu says cheerfully, looking supremely satisfied with himself.

Kiyoomi catches on. “Oh my god, _no._ Don’t buy that,” he says, utterly appalled. 

Osamu affects a gasp. Kiyoomi narrows his eyes at him. 

“Kiyoomi!” Osamu cries out, placing his hand over his chest—and over the sweater still pressed against his torso, which makes a crackling noise as he brushes against the tinsel, immediately doubling Kiyoomi’s dismay over his boyfriend’s sartorial choices—in mock distress. “How can ya be so unsupportive of my dreams?”

“Ugh,” Kiyoomi says, scrunching up his nose.

“Are ya embarrassed to be seen with me in public like this? Worried that we’ll stick out?” Osamu presses, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Well, _one_ of us will stick out,” Kiyoomi mutters. Osamu’s expression shifts, like he’s considering something, but Kiyoomi doesn’t think he wants him to reach the end of that thought. “I’ll just refuse to be seen in public with you like that,” Kiyoomi says haughtily. Realistically, he knows he values his time with Osamu more than he values his eyesight—which is a horrifyingly affectionate trade-off, as well as completely irrational, but that’s what Miya Osamu has done to him apparently—and he knows that Osamu knows that too, but. Well. He has to say _something_ to deter from this completely bizarre holiday fashion decision.

Unfortunately, Osamu’s eyes light up. Much to Kiyoomi’s endless, everlasting horror, Osamu thrusts his hand towards the racks and pulls out a _second_ sweater – slightly less of an eyesore, mostly because it’s not _orange,_ but still covered in miniature ornaments. And _tinsel._ Kiyoomi peers closer, and realises they’re actual metallic ornaments, not just the pom-poms like the other sweater Osamu is holding. He can’t decide which is worse.

“What,” Kiyoomi says, narrowing his eyes.

“Y’said _one_ of us will stick out!” Osamu explains, grinning cheekily. “This way, we’ll match!”

Kiyoomi blinks, then knits his brows together in a frown.

“What? No,” he says. “That’s not the _solution.”_

He can tell he’s pouting a little. Partially because he knows what his own face feels like, but mostly the look on Osamu’s face – there’s a certain expression he always wears when Kiyoomi’s face rearranges itself into such a petulant display of mild grievance. His eyebrows rise a little, like the barest attempt at exasperation, but his eyes go soft – fond – and crinkle at the corners, amusement written over every inch of his face. His lips quirk up at the edges, like they’re torn between smiling and smirking.

Kiyoomi does not pout intentionally—he’s just always been expressive, largely because he’s never seen the point in being anything other than direct—and sometimes his teammates rib him for it, which is a little annoying.

But.

Kiyoomi does not pout intentionally, but no matter what anyone else says, he doesn’t mind that he does, because the look on Osamu’s face when he sees it is Kiyoomi’s favourite.

“Ki _yoooo_ mi,” Osamu draws out, coming in close. Stepping into Kiyoomi’s space. A physical representation of where he always is to Kiyoomi – inches from his heart. “I think it’s an excellent solution. Solves all our problems.” His grin is disarming, but that’s not really anything new.

“It’s really not,” Kiyoomi says exasperatedly. Osamu is moving towards the checkout, though, and Kiyoomi falls into step beside him without even thinking. “I mean, Halloween-Christmas? If you want something ridiculous and full of – ” he wrinkles his nose “ – _holiday cheer,_ surely you could find something useful for your brand as well—might as well get an onigiri wearing a _santa hat,_ if anything goes—”

At that, Osamu stops in his tracks. Kiyoomi glances down at him in confusion.

“Maybe you’re right,” Osamu says thoughtfully.

Kiyoomi eyes him warily. “I’m always right,” he says, “but you’re usually more invested in your chaotic dreams than this.” Honestly, Kiyoomi hadn’t thought he’d be able to talk Osamu out of it. He’s not even sure if he’s relieved about it. Don’t get him wrong – the sweaters are objectively hideous. It’s just that sometimes he doesn’t mind terrible taste, if it’s coming from Osamu.

Osamu shrugs, sending Kiyoomi a crooked grin. “I just think maybe you’re onto somethin’ with the onigiri idea,” he says easily, moving back towards the racks to put back the sweaters. His eyes are dancing, cheeky and alight, when he turns back to Kiyoomi, who braces himself. “Say, if I gotcha, like, a Christmas onigiri _mask_ …” he begins.

“No,” Kiyoomi says immediately, scrunching up his nose and hunching his shoulders slightly. Osamu bursts out laughing, and the sound tugs at Kiyoomi’s heart. The corners of his lips, too.

Osamu’s still pitching ridiculous Christmas-themed onigiri clothing ideas at Kiyoomi as they leave the store, so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised when, a few days later, Osamu comes home brandishing two shopping bags.

Kiyoomi squints. One looks like it has the logo of the Christmas pop-up store on it, whereas the other – Kiyoomi frowns, then remembers the printing shop where Osamu had obtained a custom-made eye mask covered in the worst emoji face ever. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“I hope that’s not a Christmas onigiri face mask,” Kiyoomi says wryly.

Osamu just grins at him. “Nah,” he says. “I got us Christmas jumpers!”

Kiyoomi immediately frowns. “No.”

His boyfriend is a menace, however, and immediately pouts.

Unlike Kiyoomi’s, this one is deliberate – well, sometimes Osamu does it just naturally, usually when he’s sleepy and insisting he can stay up and spend time with Kiyoomi when Kiyoomi is threatening to tie him to the bed just so he’ll get some fucking sleep, because he works longer hours and harder days than anyone Kiyoomi knows, and he just wants him to take care of himself the same way he takes care of others. The same way he shows care to Kiyoomi. 

It’s funny. Until Osamu, Kiyoomi had largely only paid attention to those who practiced self-care notably. That was something he knew how to value, how to respect – something common they shared, something he knew how to deal with. And then came Miya Osamu, with his wry smiles quirked up slightly more at the left corner and his unprecedented way of teasing a laugh out of Kiyoomi. With his way of showing that care _to_ Kiyoomi, who had gone through life with it mostly coming from himself, and was left utterly defenceless against Osamu’s generosity and consideration.

 _I don’t hang out with people who don’t know how to manage their health,_ he told Hinata once, but all the care Osamu showed him did was make him want to show it back. Osamu sleeps better now – tries harder to take care of himself in all aspects of his life, because he knows Kiyoomi cares about it. There aren’t words for how that makes Kiyoomi feel – it’s like a soft ache, like his chest is so full that it’s tender to the touch, and everything Osamu does presses on his heart.

So unlike Kiyoomi’s pout, Osamu’s is deliberate this time, but it tugs on that tenderness in his chest anyway.

He just looks so _cute,_ Kiyoomi thinks, vaguely affronted. Unfair.

“You don’t hafta wear it in public,” Osamu says quickly. “I just thought it might be nice, y’know, to do it here. Like. Matching? ‘Cause y’said ya refuse to be seen in _public_ like this, so I thought…” He gestures around them, to their apartment, their home, and his eyes are so earnest that they make Kiyoomi want to – God, he doesn’t even know. Kiss him, probably. Cup his face, maybe. Sink into his warmth.

Kiyoomi rubs the palm of his hand into his eye, grounding out a sigh. It was always going to come to this, he thinks, as he thrusts out his hand, waiting for Osamu to hand him whichever bag is his doom.

It was always going to end like this, but he can’t bring himself to mind when Osamu smiles at him like that, warm and delighted.

“You are the worst,” Kiyoomi says, deadpan. Osamu just laughs.

“You moved in with me,” he says, winking. It’s still new enough that he sounds a little giddy about being able to say it, beneath the teasing, and that makes Kiyoomi’s lips quirk up despite himself.

“I have terrible taste,” he announces, taking the bag from Osamu. He peers into it, and is immediately discouraged by the colour scheme. It’s like someone took the Itachiyama colours and splashed red over it, just for some extra Christmas cheer. Resigned to his fate, he reaches in and pulls out… basically the same sweater that Osamu had selected for him at the store that day, the one that wasn’t orange, except now it’s in Itachiyama colours instead of just plain green.

From Osamu’s snickering, his incredulity must be written across his face. Kiyoomi elects to ignore this, just scowling at the ridiculous sweater, before sighing. It’s inevitable, he knows. He’s going to put it on, and sit on the couch with his ridiculous boyfriend, in their ridiculous matching ugly holiday sweaters, and watch something undoubtedly equally ridiculous on the television, and he’s going to like it more than he hates it, because he’s doing it with Osamu – because he’s doing it with someone he loves.

Might as well get it over with.

He tugs it over his head, wrangling his limbs into the correct arm holes. He’s slightly pleased to find out it isn’t scratchy, at least. Small mercies.

He glances over at Osamu, and –

“Oh my god,” Kiyoomi says, blinking at his boyfriend, who grins at him.

“Christmas onigiri!” Osamu cheers, wearing what is clearly a custom-printed sweater, covered in onigiri with santa hats instead of snowflakes or snowmen.

Kiyoomi blinks again. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, but he can feel the smile curling at his lips.

“You love me,” Osamu says, smiling crookedly at him. Eyes soft, heart open.

Kiyoomi’s clenches.

“Terrible taste,” he says, as if that will negate the way he flushes when Osamu looks at him like that. A beat. Two. “Yeah,” he says, stepping closer, always honest when it counts. “I do.”

Osamu swallows, and Kiyoomi bites back a grin.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Osamu asks. Blatant cuddle tactics. Kiyoomi can’t say he minds, though.

“Are you going to hide your face in my shoulder at the jump scares again?” Kiyoomi teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off, there won’t be any jump scares,” Osamu says, laughing a little. “We’re going to watch something _wholesome._ Full of holiday cheer.”

“Ugh,” Kiyoomi says, but lets Osamu lead him to the couch anyway – presses a kiss against Osamu’s hair – lets Osamu link their arms together.

“You know,” Kiyoomi says, about a quarter of the way through some _truly_ awful Netflix Christmas rom-com, “I’m surprised you didn’t get the sweater to say ‘Merry Chomp-mas’.”

Osamu’s answering squawk makes Kiyoomi pull their linked hands to his face, just so he can grin into them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/)
> 
> the twitter post for this fic can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/status/1334557415023394821?s=20)
> 
> also iris' day two art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kuehjpg/status/1334562059959222273?s=20) – yes i was basing their final sweaters on her art ideas hjkfdshjkajh
> 
> if you're interested, please feel free to jump in for omigiri december! there's a twitter moment to compile things [here](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/status/1333931385715793920?s=20) and the prompts list is the first tweet in the moment! (or can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/status/1334159355017457664?s=20) for direct access!) there is no pressure at all to use any of the prompts if you're interested in participating – honestly, we just made up prompts to give ourselves something to work with for all 31 days so we didn't just spin in circles over and over ahaha, and so they're there if they're helpful, but there is no pressure to use them at all! 
> 
> aaaaaaand finally want to plug [the omigiri bingo prompts](https://twitter.com/osaomiarchive/status/1314770669016506368?s=20) that were for omigiri day onwards! i still have some of my prompts to fill out from that, which is extremely fun, so i also just wanna encourage people to feel free to get amongst that if they're wanting some osaomi/omigiri prompts!


End file.
